Azumano ninja school
by Keza22
Summary: What happens when you put the DNAngel characters in Naruto's world? They become 8th grader Ninjas who go on missions and fall in love. As the two groups of characters fight on, they notice similarities between Naruto and Daisuke, then Satoshi and Sasuke..


**Ok, this story has only 1 OC character in, and that is Louise. I'm just using the characters and the settings and mixing them up a little, so I'll just make it clear that the plot wont be the same as that in the animes. Thanks xx**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:_ None of the DNAngel or Naruto characters involved in this story belong to me._**

**Azumano ninja school -Part 1 - Teams of 3**

**The Uchiha and the Hikari clan were once big and powerful, full of elite Shinobi and those practicing the ways of the shinobi. Everything was peaceful and joyus to these clans... everyday was something new. There would occasionally be the odd fight amongst these neighbouring families, but generally they were at peace with eachother. The Uchiha along with the Hyuga were known for their power. In turn, the Hikari were mostly female and were known for their intelligance, wealth and medical uses to Konoha. Who'd have guessed that within the space of one night, the Uchiha clan would be killed out by one young man alone. The last Uchiha was a young boy named Sasuke who had got away at the last moment.**

**After the Uchiha was destroyed, their Hikari allies were less protected and very vunerable with just a few male Shinobi fighting for them and they were in turn wiped out by their enemy, the famed killer and theif, Dark. He was only 13 years of age and yet with his un-human abilities managed to get rid of all of them. Apart from one, who like the last Uchiha, fled his home to go to Azumano village.**

**The last Uchiha and Hikari... were two little boys who lived out the rest of their childhoods in fear and anger. But that is what drove them to carry out their dreams.**

**Naruto Uzumaki and Daisuke Niwa were both friendly people who fought with not a bad bone in them. Yet it took them hours of hard work to get to where they wanted to be and they got bullied for it. They would sit on a swing somewhere far away from the rest of the world and wish to be normal... just for one day to switch places with a normal person. They both made it their goal to become Hokage - Naruto because he wanted to and Daisuke because his family pressed him to.**

**The two small boys were driven by love and care - the will to protect their friends.**

* * *

"Alright! you are all here today because we want to put you on teams of three! We shall do so on the monday of next week! Class dismissed!" Iruka said, looking down at some notes he had made. The class walked out whispering and chatting about who's team they were going to be put on.

"I wanna be in Sasuke's team!" 7th grade girls were giggling to one another. Sasuke raised his eyes to the ceiling and began to hope that he wasn't going to be put on a team with _any_ of the girls in his year. They were mixing years this time, so that the 7th graders would be put on teams with the 8th graders... but since Sasuke hadn't seen any of the older ninja fighting, he didn't know their skill level. He just hoped and prayed that he wasn't to be put on a team with any girls. Or that Naruto kid either, who was running around sticking notes on people's backs and making an idiot of himself. He looked at a few of the older ninja walking out of the class with them and decided that they weren't good enough for him - he was much tougher in his opinion!

_I-I-I hope I'm on a team with Naruto... _Thought the little dark haired girl who had distanced herself from the others. _That determination... that get-up-and-go... that adorable face...-_

She absent mindedly bumped into somebody and stammered: "I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" Though she paused when she found herself facing one of the older students. He was much taller than her and mature looking which made her feel nervous and she flinched in fear. He just tilted his head and looked at her eyes. She didn't dare to even look at his face but she felt his eyes burning right through her.

"You have the Byakugan..." He remarked, quietly. She nodded. All she wanted was to run away, but that would have been rude. He bent down so that his face was level with hers. "What's your name?"

"H-Hi-Hinata Hyuga," She stammered, shyly. Only now did she have the courage to look at his face. His hair was dark blue and it flopped over his eyes a bit which was something he could have used a headband to fix, but even so he hadn't. One thing that made her even more uncomfortable, was the fact that he had the exact same eyes as Sasuke - exept blue. They even had the same feeling to them... the eyes of an avenger...

"Hinata hyuga, I'm sorry for bothering you," He said, then he walked off just like that. This left Hinata feeling cold inside... everyone in that year seemed so much stronger-looking than people in hers...

_Hinata Hyuga... could such a shy little girl really be Neji Hyuga's cousin? I doubt it... _The boy thought to himself as he walked home. _They say that the members of the hyuga clan have better insight than the Uchiha clan used to. I've heard that the Uchiha boy is in the year below mine... interesting..._

"Ah, Satoshi. I see you've met Miss Hinata," Said Neji who was leaning up against a tree along with Rock Lee. He glanced up at Neji. "Well? Any first impressions?"

"She's just the same as the rest,' Satoshi sighed. "I'm starting to think that it was a waste of time coming here to meet up with the younger genin-"

"No it was not!" Rock Lee said. "You mean you did not see that girl with the long pink hair? She was so very beautiful!"

Satoshi and Neji both gave Rock Lee a look as if to tell him -; "You're utterly hopeless..."

"I see Daisuke's making friends..." Neji pointed out as he watched Daisuke Niwa talking to one of the younger girls. Satoshi nodded and raised his head.

"I want to be on his team most of all."

This suprised Neji. "Don't you want to be on a team with some of the stronger ones here? After all, that's the only way you can achieve your goal-"

"Daisuke's Taijutsu skills rival mine," Satoshi said in a brisk tone. "Though his genjutsu and ninjutsu could use some work... It would do me some good to be on a team with him and Tenten..."

"It would be good for you to be on that Uchiha boy's team... wouldn't it?" Neji asked. Satoshi turned the look he was giving Neji into a glare.

"I don't see how that is any of your buisness."

"Well excuse me, then!" Neji snapped, pushing past Satoshi to show him his authority over him. Satoshi pushed him right back and for a second it almost turned into a fight. Neji sighed and turned his back on him. "Stay away from Miss Hinata. I don't like the way you looked at her..."

"Hm? Is that so?" Satoshi said. He tried his best to sound sarcastic and not too angry at Neji's comment. How dare Neji say that?! He always seemed to think he could read minds even though that Byakugan of his couldn't even begin to reach even Satoshi's most obious thoughts. Although Satoshi was usually mature enough to ignore such comments, he stuck his middle finger up at Neji and walked off.

* * *

"Wiz! Wiz! Come back!" Daisuke ran around shouting. "Oh, Wiz! Where are you?!"

"Who is Wiz? If you mean this rabbit, then I've been taking care of him..." Said a boy with red marks on his face. "He's really sweet!"

"Yeah, thanks. But he might bite so p-please give him back!" Daisuke said. The boy laughed and gave Daisuke his rabbit back.

"You're a little silly to say you're an 8th grader, aren't ya?" Kiba said. "So, do you have a name?"

"Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa."

"Well hey there Daisuke, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru, my nin-dog and best friend. Akamaru! Say hi to Daisuke!"

To Kiba's suprise, Akamaru sniffed Daisuke once, then growled viciously. Daisuke gave Kiba a nervous glance and Kiba looked back at him, a look of suspicion in his eyes. They stood there like this for quite a while, until finally Daisuke started to edge away. But a girl ran up to him and grabbed Wiz.

"Wiz! Oh, you are so adorable! Not nearly as adorable as my Hazel, though!" She laughed. Daisuke let out a long sigh.

"Louise, you scared me!" He said, taking Wiz off her. "Don't do it again."

"Oh! And who is this, Daisuke?" She asked, looking at Kiba.

"Kiba, pleased to meet you!" Kiba said and he shook Louise's hand with a smile. "So, who's this 'Hazel'...?"

"Ah, Hazel is Louise's chipmunk, or nin-chipmunk... funny really; she doesn't make it fight though, she just let's it tag along with her everywhere she goes..." Daisuke explained.

"Well, I'll see you guys later! I've got to go make friends with all the young-ens!" Louise giggled and she ran off to meet some new people. The other two walked their seperated ways, but secretly Kiba peered back at Daisuke.

"You're right, Akamaru. Something about that guy is fishy..."

* * *

Naruto didn't want to meet the older shinobi so he just walked home. They would only laugh at him anyway... the truth was, he was scared of what they were cabable of doing to him. He'd been kicked, punched, hit by people in his grade - he didn't want that to happen as much as he could help it. Not tonight anyway. He had decided he needed to rest up for the next day.

_Who's team will I be on? Sakura's? I hope so! She is such an awesome girl. But it might not work out like that... what if I get put on Shino's team? Duh, no! I'm way too good to be with him! Or even worse... Sasuke. Yeah, that would be bad. Very bad..._

"Hey there, stranger!" Called a girl who was sitting on a bench just a few paces away from him. "You poor thing! Are you walking home alone?"

Spun around to look at her. She had long brown hair and big, round eyes. She was wearing the classic netting style ninja clothes and a headband tied up at the top of her her head like Sakura's... "Ye-yes. Who are you?"

"Foriegn. Me and my sister, Riku have just moved here from the mist village. My name is Risa, of the Harada clan. And you are...?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto. I'll see ya round - I have stuff to do!" She said, skipping off. Naruto found himself blushing.

"Nope. I've changed my mind. I want to be on her team..."

* * *

**Authors note**

**I hope you like the beginning! It sucked a little... but I should imagine the next one will be fun to write because I get to think up the DNA character's jutsus! I have a few ideas already... Reviews are very helpful and like I say with every story, I shall only continue this once I have two or more reviews, otherwise it's wasting time I could be using to get my other stories done. Thankyou!**


End file.
